Zombie?
by Ififall
Summary: Based on the Film version. McMurphy comes back from Treatment a shell of the Trouble-maker he was. But is all, as it seems?


A/N: Strong Language, Adult scenes. Disturbing scenes. Liked the film. Hated the ending. Chief why did you do it?

* * *

One month. That's how long it took for the chief to find out the truth. Warren and Williams took McMurphy into the Treatment room. Two hours later, the rumours started.

"I heard he punched Williams and ran like hell, yeah that's what he did" Cheswick said.

* * *

"No dumbass, I think he took both of them on at once" Taber said.

"I don't know. The absence of staff means McMurphy's causing trouble. Maybe they shipped him back to prison" Harding said.

* * *

"No" Scanlon said.

"Don't say "No" like that Scanlon. It could happen" Harding said. The arguments went on for ages. Until at seven O clock the next morning McMurphy was wheeled out. The Patients stared at him, waiting for McMurphy to get up.

"Gentlemen, medication" Nurse Ratched said on the monitor. The men formed an orderly queue. The Chief stayed at the back. He saw the nurses take off McMurphy's shoes and tuck him into bed. All of the guys wanted to talk to him. But Nurse Ratched wouldn't let that happen. "You have to be polite and let Mr McMurphy sleep" She told them.

* * *

"Nurse Ratched, McMurphy's our friend and I think…." Cheswick said.

"Mr Cheswick what you think or feel is not beneficial to what Mr McMurphy needs. You all have to stay away from Mr McMurphy or you each will be punished for breaching the rules" Nurse Ratched said.

Bibbins nodded and the rest of the men agreed. Cheswick was the first to crack. Nurse Ratched banned his cigarettes for a week. Anyone who offered Cheswick a Cigarette would be punished as well.

* * *

The rest of the patients didn't break the rules. But Nurse Ratched made it difficult. She would have a tired worn out McMurphy wheeled in for therapy everyday. The men were ordered not to talk to him.

Even though McMurphy couldn't talk back. Nurse Ratched would talk to him willing for McMurphy to splutter and drool all over himself. When he did that, Nurse Ratched would wait a whole Five minutes before getting a nurse to clean him up.

* * *

Nurse Ratched set McMurphy's meal-time later than everyone else's. McMurphy would watch his friends eat with a dead gaze in his eyes. The men would watch the nurse feed McMurphy with a spoon. Another slurp-fest happpened that was painful to watch.

"I can't fucking take this, can you Billy?" Cheswick asked.

"Nnnn...nnnn no" Bibbins said.

* * *

"Calm down" Harding said.

"I can't. This is McMurphy and I can't fucking watch this anymore" Cheswick said. But he did watch. They all watched McMurphy day after day. One Day McMurphy had shit himself. Nurse Ratched kept the Nurses busy with other things until the men could smell the shit from down the hall.

"Oh Celine. Please change Mr McMurphy's _Adult Diaper please_!" Nurse Ratched said loudly.

* * *

It was that night that the Chief couldn't take it anymore. When he was sure that everyone was asleep, he took the bed-straps off of his arms and went to see McMurphy for the last time. He silently walked over to his bed.

"McMurphy, hey. I wanted to say Thanks. Without you, I never would have had the guts to do this. I hope you can forgive me. For what you ask? Well, you ain't happy. Nurse Ratched has taken everything from you. Your sanity. Your health, your mind, your words, parts of your body"

* * *

The Chief continued. Ratched has taken Your smile your sunshine and your hope. Just like my Mom did to my Father. I refuse to let that happen to you McMurphy. So I'm gonna leave. But I ain't going without you" The Chief said. The Chief grabbed the pillow and paused.

"I fucking love you McMurphy" The Chief said, he then nearly brought the pillow down.

* * *

It was starting to cover McMurphy's face. Then He saw McMurphy's hand curled around the pillow. McMurphy threw it to the floor and smiled at him.

"Chief I fucking Love you too. You Murdering asshole" McMurphy whispered.


End file.
